Jn 5/kjv
: }|1| 5:1 After this there was a feast of the Jews; and Jesus went up to Jerusalem. }} : }|2| 5:2 Now there is at Jerusalem by the sheep market a pool, which is called in the Hebrew tongue Bethesda, having five porches. }} : }|3| 5:3 In these lay a great multitude of impotent folk, of blind, halt, withered, waiting for the moving of the water. }} : }|4| 5:4 For an angel went down at a certain season into the pool, and troubled the water: whosoever then first after the troubling of the water stepped in was made whole of whatsoever disease he had. }} : }|5| 5:5 And a certain man was there, which had an infirmity thirty and eight years. }} : }|6| 5:6 When Jesus saw him lie, and knew that he had been now a long time in that case, he saith unto him, Wilt thou be made whole? }} : }|7| 5:7 The impotent man answered him, Sir, I have no man, when the water is troubled, to put me into the pool: but while I am coming, another steppeth down before me. }} : }|8| 5:8 Jesus saith unto him, Rise, take up thy bed, and walk. }} : }|9| 5:9 And immediately the man was made whole, and took up his bed, and walked: and on the same day was the sabbath. }} : }|10| 5:10 The Jews therefore said unto him that was cured, It is the sabbath day: it is not lawful for thee to carry thy bed. }} : }|11| 5:11 He answered them, He that made me whole, the same said unto me, Take up thy bed, and walk. }} : }|12| 5:12 Then asked they him, What man is that which said unto thee, Take up thy bed, and walk? }} : }|13| 5:13 And he that was healed wist not who it was: for Jesus had conveyed himself away, a multitude being in that place. }} : }|14| 5:14 Afterward Jesus findeth him in the temple, and said unto him, Behold, thou art made whole: sin no more, lest a worse thing come unto thee. }} : }|15| 5:15 The man departed, and told the Jews that it was Jesus, which had made him whole. }} : }|16| 5:16 And therefore did the Jews persecute Jesus, and sought to slay him, because he had done these things on the sabbath day. }} : }|17| 5:17 But Jesus answered them, My Father worketh hitherto, and I work. }} : }|18| 5:18 Therefore the Jews sought the more to kill him, because he not only had broken the sabbath, but said also that God was his Father, making himself equal with God. }} : }|19| 5:19 Then answered Jesus and said unto them, Verily, verily, I say unto you, The Son can do nothing of himself, but what he seeth the Father do: for what things soever he doeth, these also doeth the Son likewise. }} : }|20| 5:20 For the Father loveth the Son, and sheweth him all things that himself doeth: and he will shew him greater works than these, that ye may marvel. }} : }|21| 5:21 For as the Father raiseth up the dead, and quickeneth them; even so the Son quickeneth whom he will. }} : }|22| 5:22 For the Father judgeth no man, but hath committed all judgment unto the Son: }} : }|23| 5:23 That all men should honour the Son, even as they honour the Father. He that honoureth not the Son honoureth not the Father which hath sent him. }} : }|24| 5:24 Verily, verily, I say unto you, He that heareth my word, and believeth on him that sent me, hath everlasting life, and shall not come into condemnation; but is passed from death unto life. }} : }|25| 5:25 Verily, verily, I say unto you, The hour is coming, and now is, when the dead shall hear the voice of the Son of God: and they that hear shall live. }} : }|26| 5:26 For as the Father hath life in himself; so hath he given to the Son to have life in himself; }} : }|27| 5:27 And hath given him authority to execute judgment also, because he is the Son of man. }} : }|28| 5:28 Marvel not at this: for the hour is coming, in the which all that are in the graves shall hear his voice, }} : }|29| 5:29 And shall come forth; they that have done good, unto the resurrection of life; and they that have done evil, unto the resurrection of damnation. }} : }|30| 5:30 I can of mine own self do nothing: as I hear, I judge: and my judgment is just; because I seek not mine own will, but the will of the Father which hath sent me. }} : }|31| 5:31 If I bear witness of myself, my witness is not true. }} : }|32| 5:32 There is another that beareth witness of me; and I know that the witness which he witnesseth of me is true. }} : }|33| 5:33 Ye sent unto John, and he bare witness unto the truth. }} : }|34| 5:34 But I receive not testimony from man: but these things I say, that ye might be saved. }} : }|35| 5:35 He was a burning and a shining light: and ye were willing for a season to rejoice in his light. }} : }|36| 5:36 But I have greater witness than that of John: for the works which the Father hath given me to finish, the same works that I do, bear witness of me, that the Father hath sent me. }} : }|37| 5:37 And the Father himself, which hath sent me, hath borne witness of me. Ye have neither heard his voice at any time, nor seen his shape. }} : }|38| 5:38 And ye have not his word abiding in you: for whom he hath sent, him ye believe not. }} : }|39| 5:39 Search the scriptures; for in them ye think ye have eternal life: and they are they which testify of me. }} : }|40| 5:40 And ye will not come to me, that ye might have life. }} : }|41| 5:41 I receive not honour from men. }} : }|42| 5:42 But I know you, that ye have not the love of God in you. }} : }|43| 5:43 I am come in my Father's name, and ye receive me not: if another shall come in his own name, him ye will receive. }} : }|44| 5:44 How can ye believe, which receive honour one of another, and seek not the honour that cometh from God only? }} : }|45| 5:45 Do not think that I will accuse you to the Father: there is one that accuseth you, even Moses, in whom ye trust. }} : }|46| 5:46 For had ye believed Moses, ye would have believed me: for he wrote of me. }} : }|47| 5:47 But if ye believe not his writings, how shall ye believe my words? }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *